


Casino Royale

by HapiChapi



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Love, M/M, No Angst, Sex, Sexy Times, sauve - Freeform, sophisticated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-04-23 18:39:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19156708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HapiChapi/pseuds/HapiChapi
Summary: Alexander is invited to play in a major poker tournament. He is assertive and confident and meets Magnus in very strange circumstances upon his arrival.





	1. Check- In

The venue of the 20 million dollar International Poker Pot Playoffs was being held in the exclusive resort known to the rich and famous as Alicante.  
It was often used by world leaders as a neutral meeting place where economies of small countries were bartered over during a long lunch or a round of golf.  
Yachts with helipads and swimming pools anchored in the bay and people who could not be seen together in public could meet in secret. The security was tighter than Fort Knox. 

Magnus was sitting in the Limousine which had picked him up from the airport suffering severe jet lag. He knew he should not have partied with the Sultan before leaving Dubai and he had not slept in well over 20 hours.  
The flight had not been one of the best and he was cranky and tired wondering what the hold up was now as the driver assured him it was just a matter of minutes until their arrival as they were passing through a guarded security gate that combed the cars for explosive devices.

It seemed like hours to Magnus as they pulled up outside the reception. Magnus stepped out of the car and sighed. It was hot, at least 30 degrees, and he was not impressed. He walked to the back of the car and watched as the driver was having difficulty getting his bag out. Magnus tried as well and it did appear to be jammed on something. 

Alexander pulled up in a silver Bugatti Veyron Grand Sports car smiling as he was looking forward to the next 3 days. He had 1 shot at 20 million and as he looked ahead, he wondered could his day get any better as he was in full view of the most perfect ass he had ever seen. He was not sure about the rest of the man but Alexander knew a great ass when he saw one.  
The rumble of the Bugatti sitting in idle caught peoples attention, but it was the man with his arms folded looking pissed off that had his.  
He grabbed his bag and smiled talking out loud “Oh hello there!”

Alexander handed the valet a 100 dollar bill, “Scratch it and I will kill you myself”  
The valet smiled and climbed in moving the car.

Alexander watched as the driver of the limo was still trying to get the bag out as the man was clearly frustrated and highly annoyed now giving directions.  
Alexander interrupted them, “Excuse me, Allow me”  
Magnus jumped in fright as he felt a hand touch his back, “Jesus do you always sneak up on people from behind like that!”  
Alexander leaned into Magnus, “It is my preferred method of contact!”  
Magnus was not expecting that and was struggling between replying to the man in front of him while fighting his desperate need to get out of the heat and fall into anything that resembled a bed. God, he was so tired he couldn’t think straight.

Magnus pulled up staring at the very well groomed man now beside him inhaling the man’s cologne, watching as the very tall and strikingly handsome man leaned across him, his shoulders flexing.  
Magnus and the driver pulled away as Alexander placed one hand on the handle and the other underneath as he twisted one of the wheels of the large, surprisingly heavy suitcase placing the bag gently down. 

Magnus smiled “and they say gallantry is dead!”  
Alexander oozed hot and sexy covered in a fine layer of suave and sophisticated. 

His voice was gentle yet firm as he turned to the driver and handed him a tip, “ I’ll take it from here”  
The driver and Alexander turned to watch Magnus fighting to lift his bag over the gutter with the damaged wheel.  
Alexander whispered to the driver, “Is he drunk?”  
The driver shook his head, “Jet lag”  
Alexander nodded shaking the driver's hand as he walked up to Magnus who was now cursing and lifted the bag over the gutter and continued to carry it for him until they were standing in a queue.

Magnus was standing in front of Alexander as Alexander was once again enjoying the view. He knew those ass cheeks would fit nicely in the palm of his hands.

Alexander looked at him, “Are you alright, you are swaying”  
Magnus looked at him, “Am I? I believe I have an acute case of jet lag. Thank you for helping with my bag, I don’t believe we have been formally introduced, I’m Magnus”  
Alexander was fixated on him, He was running his eyes all over Magnus, “Oh you’re a lot more than that!”  
Magnus might be delirious and almost unconscious but he knew when someone was flirting with him.  
Alexander smiled and introduced himself asking, “Are you here for the game”  
Magnus thought it was very sweet that Alec did not know who he was and in fairness, he had been away for a few years, He nodded, “Yes. Are you?”  
Alexander nodded now transfixed on Magnus' lips, “Yes- Wild card entry.”  
Magnus shuffled up the line, “Hmm- I bet you are! Well, you never know, might even get a chance to play together?”  
Alexander grinned, “Oh I am sure we will”  
Magnus noticed Alexander staring at him he raised an eyebrow, “Are you?”  
Alexander nodded, “We might even find ourselves playing at the same table”  
Magnus blushed slightly annoyed that he was increasingly distracted by the African drums that were pounding inside his head, “We’ll see- pretty boy!”  
Magnus winked at him and turned back towards the front on the line shuffling a few steps further towards the front.

Alexander was enjoying being assertively flirtatious. He did find Magnus beautiful and felt for him as he had suffered Jet lag before and it was awful.

Alexander didn’t realize Magnus was actually falling asleep standing up. Alexander noticed Magnus start to lean back as if he was going to fall backward. Alexander stepped forward as Magnus' head hit his chest and Magnus woke suddenly jolting upright.  
Alexander whispered into his neck, “You can lean on my chest anytime”  
Magnus turned and stared once again as Alexander pointed to the line and Magnus turned back shuffled again as Alexander watched him lean to the left and Alexander stuck out his hand and pushed him gently back upright. “Are you ok”  
Magnus nodded, “Yes, No, Not really, I could be better, I am so tired. I need a bed”

Finally, Magnus approached the desk to check in not really listening until the young women said, “Your room should be ready in an hour, If you would like to explore the resort or visit the bar we will bring your luggage to your room.”  
Magnus shook his head almost in tears, “No! I need my room ready now. I have exactly 7 minutes until I pass out, and though it is not your fault I require a room now! Now I have 4 minutes- Do you see the problem we have!”  
Alexander was checking in beside him. His room was ready and he looked at the receptionist, “Please, Give him mine, and I will wait for the other one.”  
Magnus turned and looked at him, “No, that won't work, I booked 809 for a reason, 8 & 9 is 17 and 1 &7 make 8 and 8 is my lucky number.”  
Alexander smiled, “We can swap back later- Do you want the room or not?”  
Magnus looked at him and nodded as at this point of time he would sleep on a bed of nails, “and you will swap later”  
Alexander nodded as the receptionist changed the rooms over.

Magnus started walking off.  
Alexander watched as Magnus clipped a palm and turned on his heel standing back in front of him asking, “Where am I going?”  
Alexander smiled, “ bungalow 814”  
Magnus turned and stopped, “814- Is there a lift? I can't walk passed Eight Hundred and Thirteen bungalows! God that will take hours!”  
Alexander smiled, “Would you like me to carry you?”  
Magnus looked at him, “Ok you and I need to talk, regardless of my current condition -I am quite capable of walking thank you!”

The receptionist giggled, “Sir, that is Row 8- number 14”  
Magnus nodded and swung around and started to walk off  
Alexander shook his head looking at the woman, “Jet lag. ”  
She smiled politely, “Oh! ”  
Alexander winked at her as he followed Magnus catching up as Magnus was not walking in a straight line continually bumping into him.  
They came up to a fork in the path as Alexander smiled as said, “We go left- your other left”  
Magnus veered right and then turned sharply at Alexanders instructions as Alexander pointed to the bungalow, “That one is yours”  
Magnus smiled as he nodded, “oh thank god”  
He watched as Magnus was pressing the swipe card against the door, and pushing with no luck.  
Alexander was trying not to laugh as he walked up to the door grabbing his hand moving it to the right position, “As much as I loved watching you thrust yourself into the door. You need to start at the top and work your way down.”  
Magnus felt a warmth he had not felt in a long time as Alexander placed his hand over his and moved the swipe card down until the light turned green and the door unlocked.  
Magnus nodded, “I will remember the that-Good night.”  
Alexander smiled and watched him walk in. “Good Night”  
The door was still open and the swipe card had fallen by the step. Alexander placed it on the table in clear sight as Magnus was almost unconscious already laying face down on the bed. The room was stuffy and as it was hot outside and still early, Alexander flicked on the air-conditioner and closed the door quietly behind in.

Alexander spent most of the morning taking photos and heading down to the beach. It really was beautiful and apart from the heat very relaxing as most where inside or in the pool. 

After finding some food he headed back to his bungalow which was located almost opposite Magnus with a pool shaped like a small lagoon between them with a small waterfall and an inlet which led further out into the larger populated areas.

By 2 pm it was 40degrees and Alexander decided to stay indoors and rest himself.

He woke up after 4 to a knock at the door and there was a porter standing there with a bottle of Champagne in an ice bucket.  
“Mr. Lightwood, with compliments”  
Alexander opened the handwritten card as the porter placed the champagne on the table. The message simply read, “Thank you”

Alexander looked at the porter, “Raphael, Can you get me a private dining table on the roof”  
Alexander had pulled 200 out of his pocket and Raphael grabbed the room phone and made a call.  
Alexander happily handed him the 200 and smiled, Handing him another 100 dollars as he popped the champagne and poured one glass before sending Raphael back to Magnus with a glass of champagne and a note.  
Magnus was surprised and raised his eyebrow reading the note, “ Your Welcome, I would be honored if you would join me for dinner at the rooftop bar 7 pm tonight-Alexander”  
Magnus handed Raphael $100 and hesitated- flicking the note in his hand. 

He did not remember a lot about earlier in the day, everything was a little fuzzy and blurry but he did remember the man's lovely smile and those broad shoulders. Magnus was not interested in any type of relationship but a little bit of eye candy over dinner was never a bad thing and Magnus did hate to eat alone.  
It had been a while since anyone had pursued him, normally he was the one throwing the first line and dinner would give him an opportunity to thank him and apologize for his behavior. If nothing else a pleasant dinner would be had before the seriousness of the next few days.  
Magnus wanted that 20 million just like all the others and was not there to play games.

Magnus completed the note and passed it to Raphael as Raphael went back to Alexander and passed him the reply.  
Alexander opened it and smiled reading the words, “Until then” He had drawn a smiley face and Alexander handed Raphael another 100 and Raphael smiled, “Please don’t exchange numbers-If you need anything else just call” 

Alexander laughed as Raphael left he opened the curtains to see Magnus now laying down on the deck chair with the glass of champagne beside him. He seemed to be reading.

He took a sip of champagne himself staring at Magnus thinking, ‘oh there is one thing I need!’


	2. So It Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner with dessert

Magnus placed his book down and stood up out of his chair finishing his champagne walking towards the pool step and dived straight in. The water was cool and he felt a rush of blood to the head as he remained underwater before coming up for air.  
Alexander was standing in the doorway watching as Magnus stood on the step wearing nothing than bright red baggy board shorts. He was surprised at the size of his arms and how fit he was. His stomach muscles well defined as was the v-line that tapered towards his shorts.

Magnus raised out of the water, the droplets showering his face as his skin shone golden in the afternoon sun and as the water fell from his arms they took the shape of wings.

Alexander had never seen anything like it, his heart skipped a beat as he stepped out watching him.

Magnus moved his hands into his face wiping the excess water turning to see Alexander standing there like a deer in headlights, stunned at what was before him. 

Alexander was the first man who had ever made Magnus blush so easily, especially with only a stare.  
Normally he was the one known for his unabashed ‘flirting’. This was a unique experience for him and he felt the ‘cage’ rattle in his chest.

They held each other's gaze for longer than polite social etiquette deemed appropriate as Alexander took a mouthful of the champagne to wet his lips and throat. He wanted to ask many things, instead, he asked, “How are you feeling?”

Magnus looked up into the hazel eyes that sparkled in front of him, “Better now, Thank you”

Thank goodness Magnus was still in the pool, hiding anything that may bear a physical reaction to how he was really feeling.

Alexander was leaning on the railing for a very good reason, the planks which ran vertically across the landing covered from his waist to a few inches down his thigh ensuring any sign of his own true feelings were not ‘exposed’. 

Alexander took another drink, “Glad to hear it, Would you like to change rooms now or after dinner?”

Magnus remembered again the earlier issue over the room numbers and was slightly embarrassed as that was not something he would normally share with anyone, “If it is not too much of an imposition?”  
Alexander shook his head, “Not at all! It was your room originally. Whenever you are ready.”

Magnus floated back to his bungalow and pulled himself up feeling Alexanders eyes watching him as he grabbed his towel and wiped himself dry quickly ensuring his back was to Alexander.  
Alexander watched as the bright red, now wet, shorts clung to Magnus thighs and ass.  
Alexander bit his own lip and turned to go inside. He finished his glass and rinsed it out before packing up his things, which did not take long to do as he hadn’t bothered to unpack.

Alexander could hear Magnus coming as the damaged wheel clipped across the timber decking.

Magnus felt embarrassed as his belief in numbers was regarded as a ‘quirk’ or superstition by most and it was not something he would not normally share, the morning had got the better of him. 

It was decent of Alexander to swap rooms as anyone else would have refused trying to play mind games or use it to get an edge especially this weekend.

Alexander already had his bag out and to the side standing there with the swipe card ready to swap.

Magnus grinned, “Alexander about this morning, and your understanding about the room. I would just like to explain!”  
Alexander placed a finger up almost touching Magnus' lips, “ I have ordered fresh towels. You can explain over dinner- See you at 7”  
Alexander held Magnus stare as he slid past him holding his breath before stopping directly in front of his lips before bending down.  
Magnus froze as Alexander was down on his knees. Alexander was acutely aware of the look of shock and bewilderment on Magnus face given Alexander was waist height, still only inches between them.  
Alexander held his gaze, “May I?”  
Magnus heart almost burst through his chest plate, he couldn’t respond as Alexander lifted up the end of Magnus suitcase, played with the wheel and jammed it hard against his hand and then spinning the wheel again, "There you go all fixed!”  
He stood up as Magnus just stared at him.

Magnus felt slightly lightheaded watching as Alexander placed his hand on the strap of his bag and walked towards his new room, glancing back smiling as Magnus.

Magnus could smell Alexanders cologne still lingering in the room. There was just something about him. It wasn’t just physical, it was something more than that. Magnus had not felt like that about anyone for a very long time.

Alexander walked into his new room and placed his things out laying on the bed face down as he breathed in inhaling the scent of sandalwood before being distracted by the housekeeping staff and the fresh towels he had ordered.

Alexander had reached the rooftop bar a little early and was sitting waiting when he turned to see Magnus briefly speaking to a man and what appeared to be the man's wife.  
He turned to see Magnus coming towards him and Magnus could feel himself blush as the big smile and sparkling eyes that belonged to Alexander greeted him. 

Alexander was wearing black silk tailored suit pants with a burgundy collared silk shirt. The first couple of buttons were undone and Magnus could see the hair on his chest.

Magnus was wearing an electric blue collared shirt and navy blue tight trousers. He had a chain around his neck and rings on his fingers with a touch of eyeliner and lip gloss.  
They stood smiling at each other as a waiter approached and guided them to a table.

The fairy lights skirted around the outside of the dining area and there was a tea light candle in the middle of the table. It was very romantic and Magnus felt a soft breeze as the sun was almost set.  
They ordered food with a bottle of wine.  
Alexander smiled, “ Thank you for joining me. This is to nice not to share”  
Magnus looked out onto the soft waves rolling into the shore with the low tide. “Thank you for the invite- It is a lovely view!”  
Alexander grinned and winked at Magnus, “It is!”  
Magnus blushed again, “So do you think you will win the competition?”  
Alexander smiled, “Yes- Don’t you”  
Magnus sat back, “No, I don’t think you can! But I do admire your confidence and enthusiasm. I am slightly embarrassed about earlier today. I know what I am like and I am sure it was not pretty! You were very sweet and understanding- Thank you”  
Alexander leaned closer, “It was very pretty! and you are very cute when you are delirious! I had ulterior motives and believe me there is nothing ‘sweet’ about them! You have nothing to apologize for. ”  
Magnus blushed, “Are you always so direct!”  
Alexander smiled, “Life’s to short not to be Magnus”  
Magnus smiled, “Look Alexander I am sure you are a nice guy-”  
The waiter returned with the food as Alexander passed him a large crab claw and a metal tool similar to a nutcracker as he replied, “I am!”

Magnus nodded, “ Alexander, while I appreciate the attention and I am very flattered, Win or lose this competition, I am heading to New York to open a club so if your ever in New York feel free to look me up. I don’t do…well I… I am just here to play poker, nothing else. ”  
Magnus sat back and had a drink watching Alexanders reaction.  
Alexander grinned, “New York! Even better- Let's make a deal- a side bet if you like?”  
Magnus raised his eyebrow, “ I am a betting man”  
Alexander leaned forward handing him a large shrimp, “I outlast you on the tables and you let me drive you home”  
Magnus laughed, “and if I outlast you?”  
Alexander smiled, “You can buy me cake and coffee from Carols Cupcakes on main- I do like the ones with jelly”  
Magnus smiled, “I take it your from New York”

They sat for the next two hours eating as Magnus spoke about his club and at one point the seafood platter resembled an inner city map. Magnus was annoyed with the licensing and planning permits and he still didn’t have a name for the club.

Alexander could have listened to him talk all night and he deliberately asked him questions he knew would evoke long answers.

Magnus flung his hand up in frustration, “ and then they said I needed an H178. I don’t even know what that is!”

Alexander was passing him some scallops, “It sounds like absolute pandemonium!”  
Magnus just stared at him, “It is! Oh my god- That is it! Pandemonium-Oh I could kiss you!”  
Alexander winked “That’s a little forward for the first date don’t you think? What type of man do you think I am Magnus?”  
Magnus grinned, “I said-could- not would!”  
Alexander laughed as Magnus passed him a piece of fish.

The hours flew by like minutes before Alexander and Magnus realized they were the only two left and the staff looked politely annoyed.  
Alexander left a huge tip on the table as they made their way back towards the rooms. Finally, they were standing on the footbridge at the junction.  
Alexander leaned in, “Thank you for coming to dinner. I had a great time”  
Alexander leaned in and kissed Magnus softly on the cheek whispering into his ear, “ Good luck for tomorrow Magnus”  
Magnus' chest heaved his heart was beating fast and his cheek felt warm, he swallowed hard “Good luck to you Alexander, sleep well.”

Magnus placed his hand out grabbing Alexanders fingers as he turned away, “Alexander, Regardless of what happens over the next few days, I would love to catch up with you in New York.”

Alexander smiled, “I look forward to that.”

Magnus found himself laying in bed in the dark rubbing his cheek where Alexander had kissed him. For some reason, he could not go to sleep and the more he thought about it the more awake he became.

Alexander could not sleep, it was too late to go for a run so he grabbed the skipping rope out of his bag and started skipping increasing his speed until he worked up a sweat. He could not stop thinking about how close he was to really kissing Magnus. How warm and soft Magnus cheek felt when he pressed his lips against it.

He looked out the window and all the lights in Magnus room were out.  
Alexander changed into his swim shorts and dived into the pool.

Magnus was laying in the dark when he heard the splash of water he jumped up and put his swimming shorts on and dived in the pool.

Alexander heard the splash under the water and turned around pulling up standing waist deep pushing his hair back as he watched Magnus swim underwater coming straight for him pulling up a meter from him.

Alexander could not hold back any longer he grabbed his face with both hands and stepped into him. 

Their lips smashing against each other before settling into a gentle long kiss.  
Chest against chest, lips against lips, Alexander had one hand around Magnus neck and the other on his ass pulling Magnus into him as Magnus had one hand around Alexanders neck and the other around his waist.  
Alexander groaned into the kiss as it spiraled constantly from gentle and slow to fervent peaking with intermittent moans and groans from both of them. Alexander knew he would have to stop before he couldn’t. Alexander licked his lips, “Magnus, I think we better get you home. I think we should finish this conversation in New York”  
Magnus nodded, “Oh I would very much like that”  
Alexander kissed him again and then placed his head on Magnus' chest and groaned, “ I was kind of hoping you would argue that.”  
Magnus laughed, “We can do breakfast tomorrow morning before we kick off”  
Alexander smiled, “Oh I would very much like that”  
Magnus kissed him again and Alexander felt him shiver pulling back and letting go.

Magnus watched him as Alexander climbed out of the pool and turned back smiling placing his hand up to say goodbye, “Good night gorgeous”

Magnus blushed again, “ Good night Alexander”


	3. Just the way you are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The playoffs are on, and anything can happen. Will Magnus and Alexander both make the final table?   
> And who else could stop either of them from getting what they want?

Alexander knocked gently on the door that was already open “Good Morning,”   
Magnus was applying lip gloss without a mirror when he turned and was caught off guard by a clean-shaven Alexander leaning casually against the door frame.

Alexander stood looking almost gangster and Magnus found it as sexy as hell. 

The black and white thin pin-stripped suit with a black collared shirt and white suspenders hanging over his chest buttoned to his pants. His hair was slicked back and he was wearing a trilby black hat with a white band.   
The only thing missing was the street lamp and the rain. 

There were not many men that could wear a suit like that and Magnus’ spine tingled as he placed his wallet in his coat pocket ready to leave, inhaling Alexanders cologne as the morning breeze carried it inside.

Alexanders heart started to beat fast watching Magnus striding towards him in his tight black leather pants. Not many men could wear pants like that and Alexander was fixated on the package. The navy blue dress shirt with silver thread and a tight waistcoat with matching pocket handkerchief and a three quarter length coat. He shone with his silver ear clip and two chains that sat hanging down his chest his fingers splayed with rings. He looked like a rock star.

Alexander was finding it hard to concentrate as he breathed coconut and sandalwood wafting around his head.

Alexander tipped his hat and Magnus noticed Alexander lick his lips. They were standing in the doorway, only centimeters between them.   
“Good Morning Alexander. Oh my, I must say I do like this.”

Magnus hooked his finger under one of the suspenders and Alexander noticed the glint in his eye as Magnus pulled his finger back letting go as it snapped against Alexanders chest. He ran his hand down Alexanders clean-shaven face as Alexanders cheek leaned into the palm of Magnus' hand.  
Magnus swallowed hard, “Shall we go?”

Alexander grabbed Magnus wrist firmly and kissed the inside of the palm of Magnus' hand, “There is only one thing that would stop me!” 

Magnus raised his eyebrow and Alexander grinned as Magnus became nervous.

In poker, The offer was on the table and Magnus had to either fold, call or raise the stakes. 

He wasn’t sure if Alexander was bluffing or serious. Surely Alexander would not throw away the chance of 20 million- Or would he?   
The more Magnus thought about it, The more unsure he became. 

Then Magnus thought would he give up the chance for Alexander. Magnus had to be honest, No.   
He had come to play and he knew Alexander did as well. Magnus needed coffee, It was becoming a little intense far too early in the morning. 

Magnus decided to ‘fold’ taking a lighter approach. He pulled back, “Let me guess, the only thing to stop you, hmm Ebola or VD!”

Alexander was slightly relieved as if Magnus had called him on it. Would he have really forfeited? Then he realized as Magnus kissed him sweetly on the lips that yes! Yes, he probably would have and if he did not walk out the door in the next 30 seconds he still might. 

Alexander wasn’t sure whether it was just sexual tension or something more or both but it was changing him and he could feel it.

Magnus nodded as if he understood completely, “Let's go. We can finish this conversation in New York”  
Alexander nodded, “So is this a new conversation to discuss or are we going to add it to the original conversation that we will be finishing in New York”  
Magnus laughed, “ Oh I believe this is more of an extension to the original”  
Alexander nodded, “There will be a lot to talk about in New York Magnus, It could take days!”

They were walking towards the major hotel watching the final preparations already underway as staff were busy ensuring everything was perfect. 

Magnus pulled him into a corner up against a large tree as they walked along the path heading towards the hotel and kissed him hard on the mouth.  
Alexander caught his breath as Magnus' tongue glided effortlessly into Alexanders mouth pulling Alexander further into him before pulling back, “I have no doubt we will be having quite a ‘lengthy’ discussion and I have to tell you I am very much looking forward to it!”

Alexander’s chest was heaving, “You kiss me like that again and we will be having that conversation sooner than you think. It's only fair to warn you, I have a reach of 2.1 meters and can move 8 meters in 3.4 seconds.”

Magnus nodded not doubting Alexander for a moment. Alexander turned him around to face the direction of the hotel, “After you!”

They continued to walk towards the hotel watching as the red carpet was rolled out and large bouquets of flowers strategically placed. Camera crews were setting up and anything that could be polished was.

There was a buzz of activity and excitement in the air.

They were seated in the main dining area and ordered breakfast agreeing to also have dinner regardless of what happened during the day as neither one of them wanted to mingle socially with any of the other players.   
Alexander saw Magnus face change instantly as he sighed, “Oh No!”

Magnus leaned back as a man approached, “Magnus Bane, I am surprised to see you here, I would have thought it was beneath you-I heard you lost a lot of money in Tokyo!”  
Magnus looked unimpressed, “Everybody loses money in Tokyo. Luckily I made up for it in Dubai. I did not see you there, Could it be you are not welcome at the Sultans table?”  
The man hissed, his tone was condescending and impolite and he looked at Magnus with contempt, “I have better things to do than to bother with the likes of the Sultan or any of his known associates!”  
Magnus smiled, “I will let him know.”

Alexander grinned as he continued to eat uninterested in the stranger in front of him. He knew who he was and did not even make eye contact.

The man turned to Alexander, “Please allow me to introduce myself- Lorenzo Rey”  
Alexander shook his head, “No! I am sorry, I am in the middle of a private conversation-perhaps another time.”  
Magnus froze watching Lorenzo’s reaction. To say he was a little surprised was an understatement. People did not speak to Lorenzo like that.   
Lorenzo was offended and insulted believing his reputation afforded him far more respect than that. 

Lorenzo placed his business card on the table near Alexanders elbow. “ Your win on the East Coast did not go unnoticed. My colleagues and I play at the finest tables around the country, It is by invitation only. I could introduce you to the real legends of the game.”

Alexander moved his elbow purposefully and the high gloss business card slid off the pressed linen table cloth and onto the floor.  
Alexander placed his knife and fork down. Magnus saw the look on his face and thought for a moment Alexander was going to stand up and punch him.   
While Magnus was not a fan of violence, he had to admit to being slightly turned on at the thought of Alexander punching Lorenzo hard enough to break his nose.  
Alexander remained seated as he looked at Lorenzo, “You interrupt my breakfast, insult my guest and then insult my intelligence. I am not looking for any other networks, I have my own.”  
Alexander looked down at the card and then up at Lorenzo, “Oh, you dropped something!”

Magnus was smiling watching Lorenzo bend down and pick his card up off the floor.

Lorenzo looked at Alexander, “I don’t think you understand……”  
Alexander placed his hand up, “I do understand -I just don’t care. Now if you will excuse me-I wish to finish my breakfast. ”

Alexander looked at Magnus, “Now where were we? ”

Magnus had a huge smile on his face as he watched Alexander put Lorenzo in his place. 

Lorenzo nodded as he stormed off, “So be it! ”

Magnus sat there shaking his head watching Lorenzo stride back to his table of minions. “Congratulations Alexander, You have just made your first enemy.”  
Alexander shrugged raising his glass of orange juice clinking it against Magnus glass, “I don’t care”  
Magnus smiled, “You really don’t do you?”  
Alexander smiled as Magnus saw the glint in his eye.

They had finished breakfast and Magnus rose from the table   
He leaned down cupping Alexanders face in his hands as he kissed him softly on the lips before pulling away, “Good Luck today Alexander”  
Alexanders face turned bright red. Magnus was not expecting that.   
Magnus whispered inches from his face, “Your blushing? Your entire face is bright red-Unless you are having a heart attack or a stroke? Are you alright?”  
Alexander nodded, “I believe that was my first public kiss! It was perfect, Thank you.”  
Magnus raised his eyebrow, surprised as Alexander reached his hands back up and pulled Magnus face into his kissing him just as softly, “and good luck to you Magnus!”

Magnus walked away as Alexander smiled finishing his coffee and looking around to see if anyone was staring at him. No one seemed to have noticed and after a few minutes, he confidently stood up from the table and found Magnus talking to an older man. Magnus introduced Alexander to Luke Garroway and Luke politely shook his hand before excusing himself making his way to registration as announcements were being made throughout the hotel for all players to registration.  
Alexander stood behind Magnus as their passes were checked and they were assigned a table.

 

Reporters were trying to verify rumors of Magnus playing games that went for days with world leaders and the ultra-rich and weirdly famous people.  
One reporter stopped Magnus, “Oh this is perfect, A Legend and a wild card- Can we interview you both?”   
Magnus nodded as Alexander stood beside him shoulder to shoulder, The reporter asked Magnus whether he could win and Magnus smiled politely, “ I believe the game is open to anyone. Everyone has the same opportunity. I guess we will see, I am feeling confident.”  
The reporter smiled, “You are paying 5-1 on making the main table, There is a rumor that you taught the Queen to play poker”  
Magnus smiled, “I believe the Queen prefers bridge and I did not teach Her Majesty anything!” 

The reporter turned to Alexander, “Alexander you won the East Coast title and as the wild card entry, what do you think your chances of winning are?”  
Alexander could see Lorenzo out of the corner of his eye looking over at them.  
Alexander smiled, “I am just humbled to be here in the presence of such legends as Magnus Bane. ”  
The reporter asked, “and is it true you are going to donate half your winnings to charity?”  
Alexander nodded, “Yes. I always do. I don’t have just one charity, so I will divide the money between a few.”  
The reporter looked at Magnus and then back at him, “So did Magnus give you any tips?”  
Alexander nodded, “Don’t run with scissors and always be good to your mother!”  
Magnus laughed as the reporter smiled, “Alexander, Your paying 80-1 to make the final table, Good luck gentleman”

Magnus and Alexander shuffled up the line.

Magnus leaned into him, “Do you really donate half of your winnings”  
Alexander nodded as they were almost to the main door.  
Alexander leaned in, “Did you teach the Queen to play poker?”  
Magnus shook his head, “No I taught her grandson so they could play together. It would seem he is a natural. She was furious. I do not believe I will be invited to tea.”

They entered the large room where 20 tables were set for 10 players at each table. The room was decorated in royal blue and gold and everything looked perfect. Camera crews were set up as people took their allocated seats.

The room was filling fast and the main doors were locked at exactly 10:00 am with every seat filled.

The moment the doors closed the room changed from a buzz of excitement and general polite conversation to the serious issue at hand-The money and the game. 

They were moments away from the start. The rules were once again read out and dealers were positioned at tables ready to go. 

This poker tournament was played in a "freeze-out" format. Whenever a player loses all his chips and gets eliminated, his table shrinks. To combat the constant shrinking of tables and avoid having tables play with varying numbers of players, players are moved between tables, with unnecessary tables getting closed as the tournament progresses. In the end, all remaining players are seated on just one table, known as the "final table". 

The buzzer sounded and the dealers were underway.

Alexanders first few hands had gone well and every moment he had he would, where possible, catch a glimpse of Magnus playing at another table. Magnus would do the same and a few times they caught each other's stare and both would smile before continuing their hands.

Four hours later the intensity was increasing and the tables were getting smaller. The stress on the faces was obvious and the smaller the playing field the more emotive people seemed to become.  
One of the men who lost from Magnus table literally collapsed in tears needing to be escorted out by security. He wasn’t the only one.

The first seat on the final table went to a young woman called Maia Roberts. It was the table behind Alexander and one of the men who lost became aggressive and started accusing the dealer of cheating.  
Security grabbed the man roughly and removed him from the floor.

The second seat was awarded to a man called Ted-The Preacher. He was loud and proud and would always place his hands up to the sky and say ‘praise the lord’ when he won. He was well known and was one of the more colorful players on the circuit as he always wore a Hawaiian shirt and called everyone mate.

The third went to Lorenzo Rey who Alexander had no interest in what so ever finding him painfully annoying and that was before he even met him. He was a lot more annoying in person.

The fourth seat to a man called Meliorn and Alexander did not know anything about him.

The fifth seat went to Magnus as he laid his cards on the table. 4 aces and a King and Alexander could not wipe the smile off his face. Magnus looked pretty happy about it too. 

The sixth seat went to Catarina Loss who he had played with before. He liked her, she could bluff her way through if she had to. He had seen her win 10K on a pair of tens.

The seventh seat went to Andrew Underhill who Alexander had seen with Lorenzo earlier at breakfast.

Alexander was only now starting to get nervous he knew all he could do was play his cards out. It was time to show his hand and Alexander turned a straight flush, all five cards ran in sequence and all in hearts. For the others at his table, they had come so close and yet their day was over.

Eighth place was filled by Alexander. He approached the final table shaking everyone’s hand including Lorenzo’s, ensuring he left Magnus until last holding his hand longer than he should of.  
Magnus was very happy, He had put 20K on Alexander making the final table and paying out at 80-1 made him a nice little pot to take home.

Ninth place went to Luke Garroway who was also known as a legend of the game.

The final place went to a woman, Aline Penhallow and Alexander did not know anything about her either.

The MC announced them all and declared the day over with tomorrows game starting at 11:00 am.  
Anyone who was not seated at the table by 11:01 when the doors were locked would be considered a forfeit.

The cameras were turned off and photos were taken with the media interviewing all 10 people. Alexander was having a chat with Maia while waiting for Magnus as the reporters seemed to like him and he played the media well.   
Drinks and light food was served and the photographers and reporters, as well as the others, started to leave. Everyone was on a high and most were going to the organized dinner.  
Raphael approached Magnus pulling him to the side as Alexander noticed him tip him and shake his hand and hand him an umbrella.

They had been inside all day and as they entered the foyer, while it was still warm, A tropical rainstorm had developed and it was pouring with rain. 

Alexander opened the large wide glass door as Magnus headed out first popping the umbrella out and nearly taking Alexanders eye out whacking him in the side of the head.

Magnus lifted the umbrella higher, “Sorry”  
Alexander smiled as he grabbed control and pulled Magnus closer to him, “The tallest person should have control of the deadly weapon!”

Magnus smiled happily to oblige as they darted quickly through the heavy rain arriving at Magnus bungalow first.  
Magnus opened the door as they entered they both stood stunned staring at the small candles that had been lit and placed throughout the room with a table for 2 elegantly set with a dumb waiter trolley with a 3-course dinner for two and an ice bucket with a bottle of champagne.

Alexander also noticed the rose petals placed on the bed.

Magnus nodded, “ Oh Raphael has outdone himself, this is far better than the beach-It is perfect.” 

Alexander nodded. He could not have done better himself. He ran his finger down Magnus back replying, “Yes it is. ”

Magnus' heart started beating quickly wanting to kiss him and knowing if he did it was quite likely that he would not stop. 

Once again they stood staring at each other, both wanting each other, yet unsure of their next move as both of them were struggling with their own self-control. New York seemed so far away and Magnus was now slightly annoyed that he had requested waiting until they were home to further any relationship. Magnus knew he was already in love with Alexander and perhaps it was time he was honest with himself and perhaps he needed Alexander, to be honest as well.

Magnus was going to say something when Alexander lifted the lid off the plate and smiled, “oh crab cakes, my favorite! How did you know?”  
Magnus smiled watching Alexanders reaction as Alexander picked up the bottle of champagne, “Would you like me to crack it open”  
If Magnus was being honest the answer would have been, “No! Take me to bed!”  
Magnus nodded as Alexander popped the cork and poured them a glass each.   
Magnus took a drink and they started to eat talking about the days' events.  
Alexander smiled, “I really don’t care who wins-I have won already!”  
Magnus looked at him slightly confused as Alexander smiled, “I get to spend 6 hours in the car with you and once we are back in New York, well- you are all mine!”

That was exactly what Magnus needed to hear, “Alexander, about us?”

Alexander smiled as he grabbed his phone asking Magnus to wait a minute.

Magnus was watching wondering what he was doing. Alexander stood up, “Come on, dance with me”  
Magnus laughed, “What?”

Alexander raised his eyebrow, “Dance with me!”

The music started as Alexander stood before him with his hand out.  
Magnus stood up, “Billy Joel- How very 80s Alexander”  
Alexander smiled, “Your lucky it is Billy Joel and not Def Leopard.”

He grabbed Magnus into him as they started to sway as the song, ‘Just the way you are’ played off his phone.

Magnus smiled as Alexander kept standing on his feet. Magnus thought while slightly painful it was so sweet.   
Alexander realized and smiled, “Perhaps you should lead!”  
Magnus shook his head happy to be slightly uncomfortable as he appreciated the effort.  
Alexander nuzzled into Magnus neck singing, “I love you just the way you are”  
Magnus wound his hand up into Alexanders face, “I love you too.”

Alexander rested his forehead against Magnus' forehead, “I hear relationships take effort”  
Magnus nodded, “I am all for effort”  
Alexander smiled, “You know what is no effort at all”  
Magnus did not get an opportunity to comment as Alexander leaned down and kissed him.

This kiss was soft and gentle and Magnus found himself lost in it taking control of Alexanders mouth as the kiss intensified he whispered, “Bed”

Magnus took control and walked Alexander back to the bed as Alexander stopped, “Just one question Magnus!”

Magnus smiled, “Top draw”

Alexander smiled and asked, “Just one more question Magnus. How do I get these off?”

Magnus smiled as he popped the button to his leather pants, “Very carefully, Alexander!”

Alexander grinned as he started kissing him again as their lips and mouths moved over their bodies as they undressed each other and themselves frantically both stopping and laughing at the difficulty as Alexander pulled back now almost naked as he pulled Magnus pants as Magnus helped removed them. Finally, the biggest challenge was over and Alexander was leaning over him, “Fuck, you are so beautiful Magnus!”

Magnus' heart melted as no one had said that to him before. 

Every touch between them sizzled against their skin, both wanting and needing more. Alexander finally had his hands on Magnus ass as he started to shift up a gear, taking Magnus in his mouth as Magnus felt his wet mouth on his rock hard cock. It was like nothing he felt before and Alexanders hands pulled at his ass cheeks pushing his mouth further and further down until he gagged on it.

Magnus caught his breath, “Sweet mother of god- Just fuck me”

They were both breathing heavy as Alexander reached for the condom and lube.

Magnus pulled him down to him as he bit into his neck as Alexander pushed himself gently into Magnus with Magnus fingernails sinking into his back.

Alexander had never felt anything like it, he was almost euphoric as Alexander growled at the feeling of being inside Magnus, moving slowly, not wanting to hurt him.

Magnus felt so good as Alexander leaned over kissing him as he started to move inside of him before switching positions as Magnus wanted to be on top and Alexander was happy to oblige as he watched Magnus ride him.

Both of them had almost come several times when suddenly the pace increased and Alexander smiled starting to stroke him.

The moans and groans from both of them became louder and more frequent as Magnus whispered harder. Alexander rolled back on top ensuring he stayed inside Magnus, thrusting hard watching Magnus' back arch, “Oh fk- There right there! Don’t stop”  
Alexander did not have to be told twice he held Magnus by the hips as he slammed into him several times before pulling back watching as Magnus yelled, “Oh Alex-an-der”   
Cum sprayed all over his own chest as Alexander took one or two more thrusts before yelling, “Oh Fuck, Magnusssss!”

Alexander collapsed, he had never had sex like that before and he ran his tongue and fingers over Magnus' chest licking the cum off.

Magnus was in a daze, “Oh my”  
Alexander smiled, “Hmm, that is an understatement! Are you ok”  
Magnus nodded, “Oh I am more than Ok”  
Alexander smiled laying back, “Me too”

Alexander kissed him and pulled him into his arms as Magnus smiled listening to the rain bucket down as they both fell asleep.

Alexander woke early and laid watching Magnus sleep, It was 6 am and he carefully slid out of bed and called Raphael ordering room service for breakfast.

When he came back Magnus was laying on his stomach. Alexander bit his lip staring at the rose petals that were stuck to Magnus ass as he peeled them off and gently started kissing his ass cheeks and then rolling his fingers over his back watching as Magnus started to wake.

Magnus rolled onto his side facing him, “Good morning”

Alexander smiled, “Good morning, I have ordered breakfast.”

Magnus smiled as Alexander played with Magnus' hair, “How did you sleep?”  
Magnus smiled, ‘Better than I have in years”

Alexander smiled and kissed him on the cheek, “Me too”

There was a knock at the door and Alexander grabbed the robe and answered the door as Raphael was there with a breakfast trolley, “Good Morning Alexander”

Alexander nodded smiling, “Yeah it is!”

Raphael politely took the tip Alexander handed him and smiled, “Good luck for today”


	4. The Winner Is ??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Game On!

After breakfast, Alexander was sitting on the bed with his pants on and shirt undone dressing enough to get him back to his bungalow when Magnus handed him the suspenders from off the floor and stepped into between his legs and kissed him.

Alexander found himself staring at the belt around the robe Magnus was wearing. Alexander licked his lips as he slowly undid the belt exposing Magnus naked.

Magnus caught his breath watching as Alexander’s hazel eyes were sparkling, his smile wide.   
Alexander leaned forward and his tongue licked the head of Magnus cock which turned instantly hard and it wasn’t even 9 am.

Alexander moved Magnus hands to his own scalp as he opened his mouth.   
Magnus grabbed Alexander by the hair and watched as Alexander’s very wet mouth sent shivers down Magnus back as he started to fuck Alexanders’ mouth.

The tighter Magnus gripped Alexanders hair the tighter Alexanders mouth gripped his pulsing cock.  
Magnus moans started to become louder and more frequent.

Magnus felt Alexanders tongue glide between his scrotum and he started to move faster pumping his mouth, pushing himself completely down Alexander’s throat.  
Alexander knew Magnus was going to cum any minute he moved his hands to Magnus ass cheeks and pulled them apart gently gliding his finger just over his hole before Magnus let out a roar, trying to withdraw from Alexanders mouth but Alexander had him pressed against his face and Magnus had little option.   
He shook and groaned as he released straight into Alexanders mouth and straight down his throat. The only thing holding him upright was Alexanders hands around his ass and Magnus’ hands clenching Alexanders hair.   
He looked down he could see Alexander swallowing everything, he took it all and that turned Magnus on even more.

Magnus pushed him onto the bed as they kissed with Magnus undoing Alexanders pants and reaching for a condom.   
Magnus flipped Alexander onto his stomach and rose above him pressing himself against Alexanders hole as Alexander opened his legs slightly and breathed out as he felt Magnus enter him.

Magnus ran his fingers lightly down Alexanders back as he pushed himself in all the way watching Alexander’s shoulders flex as his fingers clenched at the sheets. Alexander lifted to his hands and his knees as Magnus held him by the hair, the tighter Magnus grabbed his hair the more Alexander moaned as Magnus started to smash against him, Alexander purred like a kitten.

Alexander was stroking himself as he felt Magnus' fingers pinch his right nipple twisting it slightly causing Alexander to fall apart, his head turned to jelly and he saw stars as his body took over.   
Shunting forward, Magnus sunk his teeth into the back of Alexanders neck as a lion would subdue it’s prey as Alexander groaned and thrashed into his orgasm riding it out beneath him as Magnus yelled his name cumming himself.

Magnus fell on top of him entwining his fingers into Alexanders as he kissed his neck and   
shoulders both panting heavily regaining their breath.

Alexander smiled as Magnus slowly lifted off off him and they both rolled onto their backs looking at the other with raised eyebrows and huge grins.   
Alexander was still trying to focus, still panting, “Do me a favor Magnus, don’t sit beside me today, I don’t think I could take it.”

Magnus laughed, “Now that would give the reporters something to talk about ”  
Alexander rolled his lips onto Magnus' arm and then up to his lips, He then looked at his phone and sighed knowing he had to leave.   
Alexander ran his hand on Magnus' face, “We could just stay here”  
Magnus smiled, “But instead we are going to play for 20 million.”

Alexander put his pants back on and did not even bother to do his shirt up and he grabbed his suit coat and kissed Magnus goodbye taking two steps before double backing and kissing him again before sighing and getting to the door before coming back again as Magnus laughed, “Go!”

Alexander kissed him slowly as Magnus thought they were going to make love again. He pushed him gently away as Alexander smiled, “Good luck for today! I hope you win”

Magnus smiled, “and I hope anybody else other than Lorenzo wins!”  
Alexander had an odd look on his face.   
He winked at Magnus as he finally left stealing one more kiss and a firm feel of his left ass cheek, “Oh don’t you worry about Lorenzo”

Magnus sighed as he fell back on the bed naked thinking to himself, Holy shit. He had found him. Out of all the men and all the women from all the places he had been he meets his soul mate at a poker tournament six hours from home. He looked at his phone and jumped in the shower realizing he had to snap out of it and win 20 million.

Alexander was in the shower leaning against the tiles as the hot water ran down his back and he moved his hand over the love bites on his chest and stomach finding another on his thigh remembering the one he left on Magnus ass cheek unable to stop smiling he turned the water off and dried himself wrapping the towel around him as he wiped the mirror noticing the huge love bite on his neck.

Alexander dressed in black pants with an emerald green silk shirt with a black tie which had a small four leaf clover on the center knot and a matching handkerchief tucked into the top pocket of the black double-breasted waistcoat with gold buttons. His hair was slicked back and the love bite could be seen poking out above the collar line.

Magnus knocked on his door as Alexander opened it, “Come in”  
Magnus stood looking at him, “That is not a good idea”

Magnus dressed in black pants with a white shirt that reminded him of the ones pirates wore. He had a long dress coat which buttoned down the middle and was black and gold emulating a military style. He had glitter in his hair and his hands were covered with the same rings looking as sexy as hell.

They walked to the main hotel and it looked like it was going to be another beautiful day after the storm last night.  
Catarina and Maia were having coffee and Magnus and Alexander joined them.  
Catarina looked at them, “So, have you heard about Lorenzo”  
Magnus and Alexander hadn’t had time to hear anything.  
Catarina could see the loved up glow between them as well as the love bite on Alexanders neck, "Oh where have you been?”  
Magnus blushed slightly “What happened?”  
Catarina smiled, “Lorenzo got done for cheating in roulette- and there was a fight at the dinner”

Alexander smiled and Magnus laughed, “What? Lorenzo might be a lot of things but a cheat?”  
Catarina smiled, “Oh it was priceless”  
Maia nodded, “We all sat down and Lorenzo was going on and on about how much he had won on roulette. When 2 Officials and the manager from the hotel appeared. The manager of the Casino looked straight at him and grabbed his wrist placing two metal paper clips against it. Lorenzo was wearing magnetic cuff links? Apparently, they had been watching him.”  
Alexander nodded, “Good, I thought he was.”  
Magnus remembered what Alexander had said earlier, “You knew”  
Alexander shrugged, “No- Not for sure, but I may have suggested to Raphael that it was highly probable.  
Catarina smiled, “Meliorn went to punch Lorenzo and Underhill stepped in and then Luke tried to break it up with Ted the preacher and he coped a punch and then security was called and Lorenzo and Meliorn were taken away”  
Magnus and Alexander were laughing as Luke approached, “Good morning”   
Magnus shook his hand, “Luke my friend, nice cut lip”  
Luke smiled, “So Lorenzo is out- They have barred him from playing here”  
Magnus smiled, “Is it too early for champagne”  
Alexander smiled, “It is never too early for champagne”  
Meliorn approached with a black eye and bruised knuckles.   
Alexander smiled, “Big night”  
Meliorn nodded, “Filthy cheat. The man was a douche bag. ”  
Luke shrugged, he hadn’t heard anything about him. “Well, It's going to be a long day so best of luck everyone”  
Raphael approached and asked them all the go to the small conference room for a briefing before approaching media, There had been an incident and Raphael could not provide any further information.  
The official spoke about Lorenzo and then placed his head down explaining that Ted The Preacher had suffered a heart attack during the night and had been rushed to the hospital. So now there were 8.  
They were all asked not to comment about Lorenzo and then Alexander said aloud, “Well I might forfeit so that leaves 7.”

Everyone just stared at him, you could have heard a pin drop as Magnus shook his head, “What!”  
Alexander shrugged, “1 in 7 chance Magnus”

Magnus was furious, He stood up and grabbed Alexander by the shoulder, “A moment please Mr. Lightwood!“ 

Alexander had no option he had been pulled from his chair as the others smiled politely.

Magnus turned, “Had I known that sex would cause permanent brain damage I might have reconsidered. You came to play poker-I believe there are charities that could use a little help. By forfeiting I would have to sit at a table of seven people. It has to be eight. Alexander- It is very bad luck for me to sit at a table of seven. ”

Alexander smiled, “It was just a thought. The odds would be better. I don’t want to beat you”  
Magnus laughed and placed his hand on Alexanders face, “Oh baby, the fact that you actually think you can is so sweet”  
Alexander grinned, “You don’t think I can do it!”  
Magnus smiled and kissed him on the cheek, “No, I just know I can! Now, may I please have the pleasure of your company at the final table?”  
Alexander nodded, “I win and you will have the pleasure of my company ‘on’ the final table”  
Magnus blushed remembering Alexander had a reach of 2.1 meters.

Luke and the others looked at them both as the official looked at him, “Well Mr. Lightwood? ”  
Alexander nodded, “I will be taking my place”  
The Official nodded, “Oh I have a feeling today is going to be a big day. See you all at the table!”

 

The television reporters had taken their place as the finalists were walking down towards the door with many people in the crowd taking photos and wishing them well.   
A younger reporter stopped Magnus, “Can you confirm Lorenzo was caught cheating?”  
Magnus shook his head, “No I can’t!”  
The reporter smiled, “Rumor has it that Lorenzo is barred from the casino?”  
Magnus smiled, “You will have to ask the casino”  
The reporter smiled, “Rumor has it that you and Alexander are a couple?”  
Alexander was holding his hand and Magnus smiled, “Rumor has been very busy. Why do you ask?”  
The reporter smiled, “Well how do you feel playing with each other”  
Alexander laughed, “I feel euphoric thanks for asking, I mean - Isn’t he stunning?”  
The reporter could not stop laughing, “I meant poker”  
Magnus grinned, “So did he”  
Magnus did not give Alexander time to reply as he pulled him quickly into the room.

They sat down at the table Alexander looked at him, “ What are you doing?”  
Magnus smiled, “I am taking my place”  
Alexander shook his head, “No-I asked you not to sit beside me”  
Magnus smiled and winked, “You did. I considered your request and decided to completely ignore it”  
Alexander nodded and turned whispering into his ear, "Don’t say I did not warn you”

Magnus felt a shiver down his spine as he nodded as everybody else took their place. Alexander slid his hand down onto the top of Magnus' thigh pressing his thumb firmly into Magnus groin when Magnus decided to fight fire with fire placing his other arm casually on Alexanders back running his nails straight down watching Alexanders chest heave.

Alexander moved his hand as the cameras positioned themselves as Magnus winked at him.

They all politely wished each other well as they were fitted with microphones and warned that it would pick up everything that was said.

The count was on as the MC stood at the dealers place as a cameraman yelled, “On in 5, 4, 3…..”

Alexander was staring at Magnus, “I love you!”  
Everyone at the table heard it including the MC as Magnus smiled, “I love you too”  
The floor manager yelled, “ 2,1!”

The players were all introduced one by one with the MC providing a short brief on them all. He then stepped down and the dealer took his place as he too was fitted with a microphone.

3 hours had passed and Aline was the first to leave the table believing her ‘full house’ of 2 queens and 3 tens would be enough. It wasn’t.   
Maia was holding her own ‘full house’, 3 Kings and 2 Aces.

Aline left the table and that left 7. 

Andrew Underhill left the table an hour later, the 4 sevens were not enough to beat Luke who held a Royal Flush.

With Underhill gone, That left 6. Luke, Maia, Catarina, Meliorn and Magnus, and Alexander.

Two hours later, Catarina was out, being beaten by Alexander. She had 3 nines and Alexander had a flush (five cards of all spades, but not in a sequence.)

That left 5. Meliorn was out next after Magnus dropped 4 Jacks and a King beating Meliorns 4 sevens and a nine.

Leaving Luke, Maia, Alexander, and Magnus.

Two hours had passed and this was the moment they had all been waiting for   
Luke smiled, he was confident he had won turning over his first card as he knew what he held in his hand- Ace of clubs.  
Maia turned an Ace of hearts  
Alexander turned an Ace of spades   
Magnus turned an Ace of diamonds  
Lukes second card was a King of clubs with Maia turning a King of hearts and Alexander turning a King of spades and Magnus turned a King of diamonds.

Everyone caught there breathe as Luke turned a Queen of Clubs.  
It was obvious they were all going for a Royal flush and the officials and tv crews including the tv commentators could not believe it.  
No one had seen anything like it.  
Maia, Alexander, and Magnus all turned Queens in their prospective suit.

Alexander yelled a challenge and the game stopped, “The rules state that if two people have equal hand then the pot is doubled. If 4 of us have an equal hand, Is the pot quadrupled?”  
The MC had no idea as the officials were all pondering the same thing. No one had made allowances for 80 million prize pool as the odds of that happening was so remote there was no need.

The MC had to wait for further advice as all the plays wanted to know. Raphael was in with the officials and then a note was passed to the MC. “Ladies and gentleman, we have a decision, as per the prize pool and the rules of the tournament. If all hands are equal then yes, 20 million will be paid to each winner.” 

Luke started to Laughed, “Jacks up boys and girls”  
They all turned Jacks.

They all sat and stared with one card to go.   
Luke was the first to do it, A Royal flush in Clubs.  
Maia was next with a Royal flush in Hearts followed by Alexander with a Royal Flush in spades as they all held their breath watching Magnus turn over his last card and yes he too had a royal flush in diamonds.

Officials were buzzing people were cheering and they were all looking at each other nodding and smiling as glitter streamers were falling over them as they all started to laugh.

 

It had never happened in the history of the game. 4 players, 4 suites, 4 Royal Flushes.

Alexander shook Luke’s hand and leaned in to kiss Maia on the cheek.  
Alexander placed his hand out and Magnus pulled him into him and kissed him hard on the mouth as Luke and Maia smiled and Raphael laughed as the cameras quickly panned to the same sex kiss shared between Magnus and Alexander.

The media swarmed them all, no one could believe it. The interviews went for hours and finally, they were back in Alexanders bungalow, it was almost midnight. The air was warm and humid and Alexander smiled as the popped a bottle of champagne both snuggled together on the outside lounge. Alexander was running his hand down Magnus' chest, “So tomorrow we head back to New York-together”  
Magnus smiled, “ Yes. I am looking forward to it. I must warn you though I have a cat who is not very user-friendly!”  
Alexander smiled kissing his neck as they laid there in peace and quiet knowing that they both were only at the start of the rest of their lives.

1 year later

It had been a big year for both of them as Magnus opened ‘Pandemonium’ and won a few other tournaments finally coming home with a large win from Tokyo.  
Alexander had donated half his winnings as promised and continued to dabble in antiques and silverware playing the odd game here and there as he was now a spokesperson for several of the charities he supported.  
Alexander had moved in with Magnus and befriended said cat.  
It hadn’t all been easy, they both had much to learn about each other and yet when either one was struggling, the other would lift and together they learned they could do anything.

Magnus had lost his dear friend Ragnor and it hit him hard and Alexander was there for him and would hold him as he sunk into sadness and would cry in his sleep.  
As Magnus started to move through it, Alexander had lost his father and that was a very difficult time for them as Alexander almost shut down feeling immense pressure being the oldest.  
Magnus did everything he could and stood beside Alexander throughout it all. Knowing he was not well liked by Alexanders mother.  
There was a lot of pressure on to them and there were times Magnus did not think they would make it.  
There were times when they both stood looking at each other wondering if this was it.  
Alexander and Magnus both felt the despair of being apart and it wasn’t until they both realized life was harder apart than it ever was together.

Alexander proposed and Magnus said yes. The wedding was small and elegant shared with family and friends and whatever happened Magnus knew he had found a love so special and so unique there would be nothing that could stop either of them.

Alexander felt as if he had found a missing part of himself. He felt the hole and secure and trusted Magnus with his life. There would never be anyone else. Alexander could never love anyone like he loved Magnus and whatever happened they would always be together.

Always


End file.
